1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved mouse structure, and particularly to a compact wireless optical mouse with improved arrangement of the inner elements for convenient carrying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the Windows operating system, the mouse has become an essential and indispensable computer peripheral. The mouse can be classified according to its function into two types, the optical mouse and mechanism mouse, and each type is further dividable into the wired and wireless mouse. The wireless optical mouse utilizes light for sensing movement of the mouse, and the power consumption is consequently much more and thus this mouse requires frequent battery replacement. Referring to FIG. 1, the prior art battery device can be classified as two kinds. In the first kind, the mouse 80 is formed with a battery chamber 82 on a bottom thereof, and a detachable cover 84 covers the battery chamber 82. In the second kind, the mouse 90 is formed with a battery chamber 92 on a top thereof, and a detachable cover (not shown) covers the battery chamber 92.
The conventional wireless optical mouse has the following disadvantages:
1. The battery arrangement occupies a lot of space. When the battery is arranged on the bottom of the first kind mouse, the other elements must be disposed on the battery, and therefore the overall volume of the mouse must be increased. This results in inconvenience when carrying, and is contrary to the wireless and unrestricting trend.
2. The mouse has one more cover. This additional cover requires not only a lot of attention to engaging the cover on the battery chamber when replacing the battery, but also one more die for molding the cover. The whole cost and assembling time are increased.
3. The upper and lower shell (85, 86) of mouse are usually assembled by screwing or engaging with some hooks and grooves. This also consumes time when assembling the mouse.
Therefore, the present invention according to the disadvantages of the prior art provides a wireless optical mouse for convenient carrying and assembling as well as ease of changing the battery.